


cookies for Santa

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas stuff, Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, Merry whatever you celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: we all know Danny is a fantastic baker  >:3
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	cookies for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Steve must be very happy to play Santa this year

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
